With conventional form-mounted anchor bolt supporting devices, they are frequently difficult and time-consuming to install with the anchor bolts in proper position, and are not always wholly effective in that at times the anchor bolt is permitted to drift, undesirably, from the initial positional setting during pouring and vibrating of the concrete. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to over come such problems.